This Mentored Research Scientist Development Award describes a training and research plan designed to qualify the candidate to design and conduct research on the prevention of smoking relapse during the postpartum period. Although many women quit smoking during pregnancy, approximately 70% will resume smoking within a year of giving birth. Because smoking during the postpartum period has negative effects on the health of both women and children, preventing postpartum relapses to smoking can have important public health benefits. To date, however, little is known about the causes or prevention of postpartum smoking. Changes in mood and increases in concerns about weight are common during the postpartum period, and these factors also have been related to women's smoking behavior. Thus, it is hypothesized that mood and weight concerns increase women's vulnerability to postpartum smoking relapse. [unreadable] [unreadable] To elucidate the effects of mood and weight concerns on postpartum smoking, the candidate proposes a research plan designed to: (1) assess factors theoretically related to postpartum smoking relapse; (2) develop a postpartum-specific relapse prevention program addressing factors found to relate to postpartum relapse; and (3) test the feasibility, acceptability and initial efficacy of this postpartum-specific relapse prevention program. This research plan is combined with a training plan designed to establish a strong knowledge base in the following areas: (1) the physiologic effects of nicotine and tobacco on women, (2) factors in the postpartum period that affect mood and weight, and (3) advanced longitudinal data analytic techniques. The background and skills developed during through this research and training plan will provide a cohesive framework for the candidate's future career as an independent investigator in the area of clinical research on approaches to women's smoking cessation.